elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Horker (Skyrim)
Is there a list of creatures by soul size anywhere? I know Mammoths are Grand, but Horkers are Petty (as are most other critters I've seen in the wilderness). What's in between? 01:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Archived from Article Comments: ("Text Dump" Version) Doesn't necessarily mean they'll return- in Morrowind there was the sload soap ingredient but no actual sload. Still, Skyrim's close proximity to Solstheim and the horkers' ability to swim makes it very likely that they'll return. June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributor LukaSlayR13 Ridiculous, right? Come on, bring back some other shtuff then I'll be happy. Like an arena, or something like that. They had 'The Arena' in Oblivion, 'The Thorn' in New Vegas, 'Arena' in The Pitt in Fallout 3.....something Bethesda, something! June 11, 2011 by LukaSlayR13 Radraider I thought it was called something like "the hole" in the pit. Just sayin, not tryin to be a smart ass. :) June 11, 2011 by Radraider Timeoin You mean this one, Radraider? The Hole (The Pitt) ? :) (Wikia has everything :P) June 11, 2011 by Timeoin Ralok because it was sooo important to bring them back its odd really . . . that with some aspects they ignore the lore but then they add in sooooo many little details that its insane really horkers are back just . . . wow still . . why not bring back grahl, instead of ice trolls strange June 9, 2011 by Ralok Timeoin Wait - where are Horkers mentioned before? (It sounds familiar!) June 9, 2011 by Timeoin Ralok horkers are from bloodmooon!!!!!!! they are these fat sea lion creature and they are not hostile June 9, 2011 by Ralok Thanks to Robbaz, i forgot what these were called for awhile LOL Change Title? Should the title of the page be Horker (Skyrim)? I noticed this for quite a few animals if they are in multiple games and their stats are different yet not for some others. BigGayLawyer (talk) 02:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Generally, we split creature articles by the games in which they appear. We do this because conflicts between game-specific information occurs. For example, Horkers in Bloodmoon have different health ratings than those in Skyrim. You are welcome to split this article yourself, or you can flag it for splitting, by placing at the top of the page. In some cases, I would argue against splitting if the information on both games isn't extensive enough to warrant individual articles, but this article doesn't seem to be one of those exceptions. -- 02:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks, just wanted to be sure before I flagged it. It's unfortunate that as much as I hate splitting articles, putting inconsistent information on one page would just confuse people. BigGayLawyer (talk) 02:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Since a) Bloodmoon is not played by very many players and b) This page is not overly long, we suggest it be left alone.DarthOrc (talk) 14:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::In fact I've created a Page for Horkers in Bloodmoon a while ago. So I guess I will just find new info and repost it on Bloodmoon Horkers. Discrimination against Bloodmoon ;)Maybe Man (talk) 15:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC)